Only The Angels
by FlyAway365
Summary: J/S Romance. 32 years on and they still need each other..... Chapter 2 now up *finally*! :)
1. Close Your Eyes

A.N. I know it's a little short right now but I'm not one to write long stories, especially not at 4am, which is when this was done this morning. I figure if I write it in chapters I might succeed in writing something over 2000 words for once :) I'd also appreciate it if you could review it and tell me what you think so I know whether or not I should keep going on it. Please also bear in mind that this is my first attempt at Labyrinth fanfic, so if it's a little bit iffy, tell me so :) Thank ya kindly!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them :( That's common knowledge (unless I suddenly turned into Jim Henson, which wouldn't be too bad lol). In other words, don't sue me. You'll only get about $2 and a whole load of un-finished schoolwork. On second thoughts, maybe you should sue me ;)  
  
Also the lyrics in this chapter are from Sarah McLachlan's 'Possession'. I don't own that either *pouts*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Only The Angels  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Close Your Eyes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
Listen as the wind blows  
  
from across the great divide,  
  
Voices trapped in yearning,  
  
memories trapped in time,  
  
The night is my companion  
  
and solitude my guide,  
  
Would I spend forever here  
  
and not be satisfied  
  
******************************  
  
Sarah felt the darkness envelope her when she turned out the light beside her bed. He liked the dark. She thought that maybe he did not want to see her aging form in full light, preferring to see her in the silvery glow of the moon as it shone in her window. Nothing about him surprised her anymore.  
  
Every year on the eve of their first meeting he would come to her. This annual affair so far had lasted thirty-one long years. And still he came. She had come to accept it. Expect it. Want it with everything she was. Once he had asked her why she had never married. In her blissful state of euphoria she had merely chuckled. He knew the answer.  
  
Many years ago Sarah had come to realise that the once-a-year encounters were significantly less than what she wanted – or was it needed? – from him. It had taken her a few years to tell him so, and ask him if he could come more often. The response he gave her was a slight shake of the head, and she could see the sadness in his eyes. She had never asked for an explanation and he had never offered her one.  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
And I would be the one  
  
to hold you down,  
  
kiss you so hard,  
  
I'll take your breath away  
  
and after I'd wipe away the tears,  
  
Just close your eyes dear  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
These meetings had begun the first year after she had solved his labyrinth. Her friends still came when she wished for them. She never thought she could wish for him also. In that year she had come to miss him a great deal. She longed to see him once again. That night she lay in her bed and a simple thought occurred to her. She decided to try it. She rose and opened her window, feeling the cool breeze weave its way into her room. She returned to bed and, in her heart, she knew what to do. Softly, her voice full of hope, she whispered: 'Jareth, I need you.'  
  
Fifteen minutes passed. She heard the clock downstairs chime twelve. She closed her eyes, one single tear gently tracing a path down her cheek. Feeling a soft finger catch the tear, she opened her eyes, meeting his mis- matched gaze. She smiled up at him and he leant down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. They shared a night together: touching, wanting and loving.  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
Through this world I've stumbled  
  
so many times betrayed,  
  
Trying to find an honest word,  
  
to find the truth enslaved,  
  
Oh you speak to me in riddles and  
  
you speak to me in rhymes  
  
My body aches to breathe your breath,  
  
you words keep me alive  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
And so it began. Every year from that night he came to her. Even though he never said the words, she knew that he loved her. He proved so every year by being there with her. And she showed her love to him by wanting him to be.  
  
It didn't occur to her until she was well into her thirties that he didn't age. His face stayed youthful and handsome, his body never changing as Sarah's did. Wrinkles had formed in the corners of her eyes from smiling. An odd silver hair could be found within the other dark strands. Her body was beginning to tire, only slightly, but enough for both her and her lover to notice. She did not think he minded, some years catching him admiring her body as if she were still twenty-five. His gaze sent jolts of electricity and happiness through her.  
  
Sarah smiled into the darkness. From that first year onwards she did not need to call him. He came at precisely the same time every year, without fail. She could feel the breeze from the open window falling gently against her skin. Outside the trees rustled their leaves impatiently, seemingly waiting for the night's events to begin. She looked at the clock beside her bed, the digital display telling her that it was almost twelve. She closed her eyes and waited for him to come.  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
Into this night I wander,  
  
it's morning that I dread,  
  
Another day of knowing of  
  
the path I fear to tread,  
  
Oh into the sea of waking dreams  
  
I follow without pride,  
  
Nothing stands between us here  
  
and I won't be denied  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
Puh-LEASE read and review this! *pouts* I need to know if anyone wants me to continue it or not. I'd really like to! But if not, I'll scrap it and never write again. And that's a promise :P 


	2. Where I Belong

AN: Argh! I know it took me forever to do more! Blame it on school and writer's block *pouts* Anyways here's part two! I wish to write more but only if it's wanted! Please R&R :)  
  
Disclaimer: If they were mine they'd be locked in Jareth's bedroom doing the hooty tootie. They're not mine. The song `Feels Like Home' is by Chantal Kreviazuk. I don't own that either. Bah!  
  
Only The Angels  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Where I Belong  
  
******************************  
  
Something in your eyes makes me want to lose myself  
  
Makes me want to lose myself  
  
In your arms  
  
There's something in your voice makes my heart beat fast  
  
Hope this feeling lasts  
  
The rest of my life  
  
If you knew how lonely my life has been  
  
And how long I've felt so low  
  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
  
And change my life the way you've done  
  
Feels like home to me  
  
Feels like home to me  
  
Feels like I'm all the way back where  
  
I come from  
  
Feels like home to me  
  
Feels like home to me  
  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
  
A window breaks down a long dark street  
  
And a siren wails in the night  
  
But I'm alright cause I have you here with me  
  
And I can almost see through the dark there is light  
  
If you knew how much this moment means to me  
  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
  
If you knew how happy you are making me  
  
I've never thought I'd love anyone so much  
  
Feels like home to me  
  
Feels like home to me  
  
Feels like I'm all the wayback where I come from  
  
Feels like home to me  
  
Feels like home to me  
  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
  
******************************  
  
She heard the owl as he flew in her window and came to a graceful halt on her floor. Even with her eyes closed Sarah could still see him as he stood before her, his form growing from that of a bird to that of the man she loved so dearly, blocking the light entering her window and splashing onto her face. He made no move, enjoying watching her for a moment. A smile grew at her lips.  
  
Minutes passed and still he made no move. Finally Sarah opened her eyes. The sight before her took her breath away, even after all these years. He was dressed completely in white, soft tails of fabric dancing around him. He'd worn black every other year. She had only once seen him in white. She gasped. The Escher room. He saw the look on her face and smiled. "Dear Sarah," His eyes locked with hers. "Oh, how I have missed you." Slowly, he moved over to sit next to her on her bed, eyes never leaving hers. Sarah raised a hand and gently brushed his cheek.  
  
"You've never come in white before. Is this a special occasion?" She let her hand fall, tracing the outline where his shirt met his skin. He reached up and grasped her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing her palm, before resting it in his lap.  
  
"It is. There is something I must ask of you." He smiled at her. A hand reached up beside him and plucked a crystal from the air. Sarah frowned as he held it in front of her face. "Look." He urged her. She peered into the crystal.  
  
What she saw brought tears to her eyes. Pictures of the labyrinth flashed before her eyes. Only it wasn't the same labyrinth as it once was. Walls had crumbled to the ground and those that hadn't were overgrown with large vines. There were no signs of life anywhere. The Goblin City was deserted, the houses now piles of rubble. There was not a goblin in sight. The castle looked dark and uninviting, as though a terrible spell had been cast upon it. She looked up at him, eyes wide and full of confusion.  
  
Jareth's head lowered as she spoke. "What happened? It was so beautiful...'  
  
He looked up once more into her eyes. "You happened, Sarah." Her brow furrowed. "I thought that after all of these years I could keep loving you for afar. I thought that if I only came once a year to see you nothing would change." He sighed, closing his eyes and hanging his head once more. "But I was wrong. The Labyrinth is suffering and it is all because of my love for you. Because you are not there with me." He threw the crystal into the air and Sarah watched as it shimmered then disappeared.  
  
"But what can I do, Jareth? I don't understand." Sarah's eyes once again filled with tears. It was because of her. Because he loved her.  
  
Jareth gently took her hand and held it tight. "You must come back to the Underground with me. You are the only one who can fix this. Your very presence will make the Labyrinth flourish once more. I cannot use my magic to heal it; it's too far beyond that. Only when love is brought back will it grow." He paused and looked out her window, watching for a moment the leaves as they danced in the wind. He looked back to her. "Will you come, my love?"  
  
Happiness coursed through her veins. He was asking her to go back to the Labyrinth. Asking her to be with him. A sudden thought occurred to her. "For how long?" He appeared confused. "For how long do you want me there with you?"  
  
His answer was simple. "Forever."  
  
She moved closer to him, one hand falling to his cheek, thumb caressing his lips. "I will." Beneath her thumb his lips drew into a smile. He leaned towards her, eyes closing as his lips came in contact with hers. Their kiss was soft and slow; the kiss of a couple that knew they had forever to be together. The kiss ending, Jareth again picked a crystal from the air. He closed his eyes and transported them to the Labyrinth. 


End file.
